


Lip Intruder

by snoolatte



Category: VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Byungwoo, M/M, buzzfeed quiz said im good at writing bestfriend lovestory so i am here, cuddling in, how tag work pls help me, im a fool who believe buzzfeed quizzes okay?, im sucker for byungwoo so hello, just another pinning bestfriend love story, lip intruder?, seungwoo little shit, soaked in wet, staying in home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoolatte/pseuds/snoolatte
Summary: If Byungchan had known he was going to have guest at 2am, he would've tidied up everything—especially his feelings.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81
Collections: Challenge #6 — Under the Rain





	Lip Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> hi. i have slipped some byungwoo in between my hectic schedules for this ficfest and i really hope you would enjoy this. :'<

Byungchan woke up from angry sound of thunder followed by a rain. He then slipped his figure inside the blanket too afraid of the noise, because it might be a coward to say but he was really scared of thunder. Well, who doesn't?

His heart then almost fell when suddenly a burst of knock was banging to his front door.

“Oh god! Is this the storm monster they're telling me when I was kid?” he panics.

But Byungchan relaxes when he heard a familiar voice calling him from the outside, very familiar that making his heart jump out of excitement.

“Byungchan-ah! It's me!”

He then stared the wall clock checking time, forehead creasing, as he look around to see his own home. Well, if he had known he was going to have guest at 2am, he would've tidied up everything maybe—especially his feelings.

Afraid of letting his bestfriend wait especially that it's raining so hard outside, he just rapidly yet anxiously peeled his frame out of his made bed in the living room and wobble towards his front door, and a man soaked in wet greeted him.

“Seungwoo? Why are you—”

“I remember you being scared on thunder so I ran back at here.” Seungwoo said faintly hiding his shivers.

“Without grabbing any umbrellas or something?” Byungchan nagged as he motioned his bestfriend to come in. “Wait there on the couch I'll get you some clean pair.”

He then run towards his room too worried that if he would left Seungwoo that long out there he'll get sick from being soaked.

“Well I panicked okay? I remember you too, you're a cry baby.” He heard Seungwoo teased from his living room while he ramble inside his cabinet looking for something decent for his menace bestfriend to use.

After battling with his closet, he was now back with clothes on his hands and then throwing the towel to the idiot male present straight to his face. “Excuse me?”

And before Seungwoo could respond a booming sound escaped from the sky making Byungchan jumped on his couch beside him, almost crying.

Seungwoo smiled before waggling the towel to Byungchan's face, teasing again. “See? This is what I'm saying! But hey help me dry my hair.”

“You have hands!” He said with fake sulking just to hide his cheek blushing from the request.

“Okay then, I'm leaving you here.”

Byungchan got shocked yet decided to grabbed the towel on the other male's hands pulling Seungwoo closer to him. “I really hate you!”

“Yes, I know you do.” He said proudly in a sing-song way, leaning more towards Byungchan, hands resting in between the spaces where his waist was before ascending directly to his flesh.

“What are you doing?” Byungchan asked as he dump hardly the towel and Seungwoo wincing from the contact not detaching his hands on his waist.

“Balancing. I mean there's no enough space for my hands to fit in on this couch so I'll just take your waist instead, unless you want me fall over to you? That would be fine.”

Byungchan cheeks color more into sweet red before dumping again the towel to his hair.

_Fall for me? You're too late mister. I already fall for you!_

“You go now and change...” Byungchan said handing him his clothes, and Seungwoo did a light squeeze on his side before winking at him.

“Thank you Byung!”

Well that almost melt Byungchan on the spot.

It didn't took that long when Seungwoo was finally back on his living room with a clean pair of clothing, sneezing.

“See? This is what I'm telling you too, you need an umbrella.”

Seungwoo only hummed, rolling over where Byungchan was, pulling him to a hug. “I just live few blocks so I didn't thought the rain would really be that hard.”

Byungchan saw how Seungwoo closes his eyes from the content and even could feel the shiver slightly. He just brush Seungwoo's hair up instead.

“Why are you sleeping here when you have a room tho?”

“That shit isn't big enough for my anxiety. I need to roll around.” Byungchan co-ed and heard Seungwoo snorted.

“That makes sense why your pillows are everywhere.”

They remained silent and just enjoying the warmth they're sharing until it was replace with a comfortable snoring from Seungwoo. Byungchan giggle from the cute gesture.

He shifted carefully not wanting to wake Seungwoo up, leaning more onto him.

“Seungwoo?” he waved his hands in front of his face checking if he was really sleeping. Byungchan then slightly caress Seungwoo's cheek eyeing his lips.

Shaking his thoughts, he pulled away, but it feels like his hands has it's own mind caressing back his cheeks again yet pulling closer more to the corner of his mouth.

“Someone would be really lucky to taste this.” he said unconsciously while giving Seungwoo's lower lip a lightweight touches of his thumbs. Finally realizing of what he was doing, he peeled his hands away from his face yet just in time Seungwoo pulled it back to where it was.

“Would you want to know that someone then?”

Byungchan eyes widened because he thought his idiot bestfriend was sleeping and before he could react more, a pair of soft lips was now attached to his, the hands that was resting on his waist ascended to pull him over for more kisses which he wholeheartedly comply. Byungchan already went to a lot of kisses and makeout yet this one with Seungwoo was his most favorite. He don't know if it's the way he kisses him with more tender feeling or maybe after pinning him for so long he were able to kiss him, finally.

Seungwoo was the one who pulled away sticking their foreheads together with a chuckle, hands now back on his waist pulling more Byungchan to his warmth, giving him again a peck on the corner of his mouth. With just these small gestures Byungchan feels so full of emotion.

“I guess you are really lucky then.”

**Author's Note:**

> at 2AM i almost going to throw my phone away because the first draft got deleted :c but i hope it did tickles your heart! also mods for this fest i salute you all for being patient with me! till next challenge (:
> 
> edited: since authors were revealed, feel free to talk to me — [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/snoolatte) | [curiouscat](https://www.curiouscat.qa/snoolatte)


End file.
